


From The Noble Side

by PeachyKeen_WithCream



Category: Hercules (1997)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 14:49:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11830992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeachyKeen_WithCream/pseuds/PeachyKeen_WithCream
Summary: Hades taunts Meg.





	From The Noble Side

“What do you know about her? Does she even know about you, little Nutmeg?” Hades taunts, mouth curling into a sneer. 

The girl is oblivious. She seems decent - capable of tying her own sandals and avoiding danger. Wonder Boy hardly phases her. She appreciates the protection, though she could do without the fan groups, gear and hype. Hades dangles the bait. His sneer is eager - ready to pull her from the noble side. 

“Is there something I should know?” 

She knows enough. 

“Do you want to know?”

No. She knows enough. She knows enough.

She wants to know even more.


End file.
